In a cooktop, such as gas, electric and induction cooktop, a control mechanism is provided for controlling the amount of heat transferred to a cooking vessel placed thereon. That heat is then transferred from the cooking vessel to any food substance placed therein. With the amount of heat being maintained at a constant, many factors influence the temperature change occurring in the food substance, and the temperature reached over time.
A need exits for an alternative cooktop providing a user with improved control over the amount of heat transferred to the food substance, and the temperature of the food substance generally.